Thank You A Takashi Morinozuka one shot
by Weirdasfuckanddon'tgiveashit
Summary: What happens when Honey tries to make Airi and Mori confess their love for each other?


Airi and Jayjay sat in music room three with Hikaru and Kaoru. Jayjay stood dramatically. "Airi, I have something important to tell you…" She said. Airi looked at Jayjay. "What is it?" She asked. "I… Am… A Brony." Jayjay said dramatically. Airi stood up. Then she stood in front Jayjay. "What have they done to you?!" She asked shaking her. Jayjay dramatically pulled away. "I couldn't help it, I was too vulnerable!" She said. "No it can't be!" Airi fainted. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Airi's body and kneeled down next to her and smirked at each other. "We know how to wake her up." They said. "How?" Jayjay asked. Hikaru pulled out his phone and played, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else…" Came from his phone. Airi sat up covering her ears and screaming. "TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" She yelled in horror. Kaoru smirked and removed her hands from her ears as Hikaru turned up the volume. "AAAUGH no turn it off!" She screamed as she tried to relieve herself from Hikaru and Kaoru's torture. In walked in Honey and Mori. Mori walked to Airi and picked her up effortlessly with one arm. Hikaru shut off his phone and sighed. "Aw Mori senpai you're no fun!" The twins chorused. Airi blushed as she looked up at Mori. Mori looked down at Airi and smiled. Honey stood next to Jayjay and whispered, "Do you think Airi likes Takashi?" Jayjay nodded. "I think she does." Honey smiled evilly. "I know how to get them together…" He and Jayjay began to make a plan on how to make them confess their love for each other.

Honey stood in front of Mori and Airi, who was still in his arms. "Can you guys go get a radio that's in that closet?" HE asked innocently while pointing to a random closet close to a window. Mori put Airi down so they could go get the radio. Airi opened the door but hesitated at seeing how dark it was inside. Mori noticed and stood close to her. "What's wrong, Airi?" He asked. Airi shook her head, not wanting to seem like a wimp. "N-nothing…" She said as she walked into the closet. Mori followed her into the closet and Honey slammed the door closed and locked it. Airi gasped at the sudden darkness. Mori turned around and tried opening the door but otherwise failed. Airi leaned against the wall and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest, and breathing heavy. "Airi..?" He sat down next to her and began to feel worried. Airi grabbed his hand without realizing it. Mori blushed and looked down at her. "Airi…" Airi realized what she did and let go. "Ah! I-I-I'm sorry…" She said, her voice shaking. Mori smiled. "Its ok…" He said. She began to shake and put her chin on her knees. Mori began to stand up to open the door when thunder rang out and Airi gasped. He looked down at her and frowned. He sat back down and wrapped his arm around her. She closed her eyes and smiled. Thunder rang out again and she hugged him in fear, tears going down her face. Mori looked at her and wiped away her tears. "Don't worry… I'm here…" He said softly. She looked up at him and shyly smiled. He realized how fragile she looked and thunder rang out again. Airi hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. Mori lifted her face so he could see her. "Airi…" He said. "Yes..?" She said, blushing when she saw how close their faces were. "I…" He began but didn't finish. He leaned in closer and kissed her gently. She was surprised but kissed him back. They pulled away and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He watched her and smiled, pushing a hair strand out of her face and sighed, eventually also falling asleep.

Honey stood outside the closet with Jayjay and sighed. "Lets open the door." He said as he walked to the closet and carefully opened the door. "Aw…" Mori wakes up and notices that Airi is still asleep. He carefully stands up and picks her up bridal style and carries her to one of the libraries. He laid her down on one of the couches there and smiled. _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. _ He thought to himself. She stirred a bit and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and saw Mori looking out the window. "The storm stopped." She said. "That's good…" She whispered. He turned to her and hugged her. She blushed and looked at him. "Mori-senpai..?" She began. "If you ever get scared like that, tell me." He whispered. She realized his voice seemed shaky. She hugged him and said, "Thank you… Takashi…"


End file.
